When it all ends
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: At the end of everything. When the world is in tatters. Who will stand on their own and will they be able to go on living. Knowing that your family will not return. ONE SHOT


**Author's Note:**

**Sad story sad days. IDK FELT SAD.**

**Tired and Lazy, so not a big AN.**

**Can't help it, still ill.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does :D**

**Enjoy the sad story. **

* * *

Death. It was surrounding her like a thick blanket wrapped to tightly around her. It was suffocating and nauseating, a metallic scent invading her nostrils. Blood. It was splattered across the landscape, like crimson on a black canvass.

Death. It was all that surrounded her. The houses, piles of dirt and stone. The trees and plants, heaps of ashes blown away by the wind. The people, no longer recognizable.

She tried standing, tried closing her eyes, tried to run. But her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her. Her friends, her family, her brothers and sisters. They were all scattered across the battle field, limp and pale.

She looked to her right, Cana. The loving drunk, the card mage, her good friend. She was still clutching onto magic cards. Her coffee brown hair dirty and tangled, her mauve coloured eyes still wide from shock. She had lived her life trying to confront her father and she had. She had found her family and had died in the arms of it. Gildarts had shielded her from a blow, but she had still been hit.

She looked to her left, Erza. Titania, the queen of the fairies, her older sister. Swords scattered around her and broken pieces of metal still covered her body. Her beautiful scarlet hair was cut in the midst of the battle, just like with Edo Erza. She had fought with all her strength and had proven to be worthy of all her titles. But still, the almighty swords master had fallen.

She was able to take a step, Levy. The solid script mage, the shrimp, her best friend. Her bandana had flown off and her short blue hair was spread around her. She was tightly clutching onto someone's hand. A studded fingerless gloved hand. They had stopped being stubborn and had literally yelled their love at each other. She had cried and clutched onto him like there was no tomorrow when she found out he returned her love. And now here they were, still clutching onto each other.

Another limp step, Gray. The Ice mage, the stripper, her big brother. Craters of ice glistened in the darkness. His raven black hair covering his eyes. In a way he looked peaceful, as calm and collective as he always had been. He had spent most of his days running from a certain water mage, but in the end was running after her. Not far from him was that water mage, encased in ice. A futile attempt from him to still safe her already cold body.

She stumbled, Mira, Elfman and Lisanna. The Demon, The Beast, The Animal and all of them her best friends. They were huddled together, smiling in each other's embrace. They had gone protecting each other. They would have rather died with each other than alone, so they did. All of them waiting for the unpreventable blow that was hurdling their way.

Many other of her dearest friends lay there. Bloody and tattered, cold and limp and in the midst of it all, there he lay. Natsu, the idiot, the glutton, the salamander, the clueless, the destructive and many many more, but most of all. Her best friend, her brother and the person who had given her a family. He had put all his power in his last punch, but so did Zeref. And now they both lay there, facing each other.

Movement caught her attention. She ran towards the sight.

' Oh no, not her. Anyone but her.' She saw a small figure lying between the debris.

"Wendy! Hold on I'm going to help you!" she said crouching next to the girl.

"Lucy-san? Is that you, I'm so happy your okay." The bluenette looked up weakly. "Please don't forget any of us. I loved you so much, my big sister."

"NO WENDY! Don't please don't, please don't go!" Lucy clutched her against her chest. Wendy gave a small last smile before she fell limply into her embrace. "I promise Wendy." She whispered.

She tried to cry, but she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She gently lay Wendy down. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

The guild was partially destroyed, but still standing. She walked through the blasted doorway and up onto the second floor. Inside Master's office everything seemed still standing, like there never was a mass murderous fight. She walked up to the desk where a picture frame stood. In the frame was a picture that was painted two months ago by Reedus.

It had been a special occasion so the whole guild was present. Smiling laughing and partying like they did every day. She still remembered the day freshly. Team Natsu had for the first time EVER not broken anything unnecessary on their mission.

She unconsciously brought her hands to her keys, but felt nothing. That was right, her keys had been destroyed during the fight, so she didn't even have those friends any more. Her spirits had all appeared before her shielding her from the blow that had supposed to kill her, before waving goodbye. Never to be seen again.

She smiled and brushed her finger tops over the frame. She walked out of the half destroyed guild and walked until she came to the line. The line separating the destroyed city with the woods. Trees and Plants still freely growing. She hesitated to step over the line, like if she did she would lose her memories.

In a way she did want to, but now she had already promised Wendy. She closed her eyes and took a step. She grass and leaved crunching under her boot. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

A bright light suddenly appeared in front of her and in its place stood Master Mavis. The first master held her arms out. Lucy fell into her embrace and she could not contain the tears anymore.

"Master Mavis, all my friends, my family. They're gone, I am the only one left." Tears were streaming down the blonds face.

Mavis stroked the girls head and back, "I know my child, I know. It's going to be very hard for you and I know that. But you must remember that we all loved you very much and you should never forget us. Carry on the Fairy Tail legend Lucy."

They sat there, the blond crying in the wise girls arms for what seemed like hours. Finally the blond looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"I will Master Mavis, I promise. As long as I live I will not forget the kindness and warmth that you have showed me." She stood up. Mavis gave her a warm smile and Lucy began walking further in the forest. To set out, find whatever friends she had remaining. She was not going to back down, she would stand strong for all of her friends.

"I believe in you Lucy, we all do." Master Mavis whispered and many bright souls appeared around her.

* * *

A middle aged woman sat by a window, a picture frame in her hand. The sun was starting to set and the soft orange hue had set over the landscape.

"Dear, are you ready to go? The kids are telling you to hurry up." A man walking into the room chuckled.

"Yes I'm ready, just thinking." She sighed.

"I know you still miss them a lot." The man hugged her. The woman smiled, it was hard to smile again and it would never be the same, but she learned.

"Mommy, mommy come on you don't want to keep the great Lucas waiting!" a small boy with blond hair and red eyes came running in.

"No mommy doesn't want to keep the great Layla waiting!" a small girl with black hair and soft brown eyes walks in.

The two children bicker and then run outside for a race who is the fastest. The woman and the man both chuckle.

"You know they spend way too much time with that idiot uncle of theirs." The woman rests her head on the man's shoulder.

"Yes I know, I curse the day we agreed for him to babysit. But for now were going to have to visit that idiot." The man gets up.

She smiles and puts the frame back on the nightstand. They walk hand in hand towards the door.

She turns around once more, "I miss you Fairy Tail. "she whispers.

* * *

**Can you guess who her man was? I think I put enough hints. Anyway, see you soon!**

**#**

**Love from yer Cherry Jells **


End file.
